Battle of Phaeton City
Seen in: “The Night Before Doomsday”, “Abandon Hope” *Previous: Battle of The Moon *Concurrent: Fourth Battle of Earth, Battle of Battle Creek *Next: Unknown *War: Neosapien War *Year: 2121 *Location: Earth *Tactical victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans, Earth Resistance *Strategic victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans, Earth Resistance *Objective **Exofleet: kill Phaeton, de-activate Doomsday Device **Pirate Clans: kill Phaeton, de-activate Doomsday Device **Earth Resistance: kill Phaeton, de-activate Doomsday Device **Neosapien Commonwealth: surrender or destroy Earth *Factions **Exofleet **Pirate Clans **Earth Resistance **Neosapien Commonwealth *Commanding officer **Exofleet: J.T. Marsh **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: **Neosapien Commonwealth: Phaeton, Shiva, Typhonus, Draconis, Livia *Units **Exofleet: Able Squad, Charlie Company **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: Neosapien Hovertanks **Neosapien Commonwealth: E-frames *Casualties **Exofleet: **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: **Neosapien Commonwealth: E-frames History After the victory at Battle of Battle Creek, the resistence headed towards Phaeton City. Livia recalled every avaliable Neosapien unit and ordered them to return to the city for a last stand. Thrax refused the recall order and told Livia that he would surrender so his garrison would avoid needless combat. Livia told Phaeton that his officers must be disloyal since the war was going to end in defeat. Phaeton sent Neo Warriors and Neo Lords to arrest all the senior officers, ignoring the fact that it would disorganize the defenses. Thrax ordered his garrison to retreat to the rain forests, telling them that Exofleet had broken their identification friend or foe cyphers. Thrax then engaged the Neo Lords, but was shot down. After Thrax's capture, the Neosapien Amazon garrision was overrun by Albrecht Ketzer's followers. Able Squad discovered that the facility at Great Slave Lake had been abandoned and realized that the Doomsday Device had been moved to Phaeton City. As Able Squad left, they were attacked and Marsh was captured. Onboard the Resolute II, Winfield ordered Able Squad and several other E-frame squads to reinforce the resistence attack on Phaeton City. Colleen O'Reilly, in command of Charlie Company, also headed there with the Jumptroops. Livia was shocked when Phaeton told her he was going to detonate the antimatter, as his dream of the Neosapien Commonwealth had been ruined. Phaeton refused to retreat despite the concentrated attack. Winfield left the mission of breaching the bunker to the E-frames reduce the risk of detonating the antimatter. Able Squad proceeded to enter the sewer tunnels while the Neosapien defenses were distracted. Phaeton attempted to detonate the antimatter, but Livia had sabotaged the mechanism. He also ordered that numerous Neosapien officers and advisors be executed since they deserved a dishonorable end. However, the resistence interfered and they escaped the death sentence. Able Squad encountered several Neosapien E-frames in the tunnels and were reinforced by Charlie Company. The Neosapiens were captured or killed in the fighting. Inside the bunker Livia told that Phaeton that the Neosapien people would rise again despite having lost the war. Phaeton revealed that he no longer cared about the Neosapien people or their destiny. Praetorius had repaired the detonator, but Marsh provoked Phaeton into attacking him. Able Squad entered the command center and Marsh destroyed Phaeton's E-frame. Phaeton was killed in the fight by Nara Burns. Category:Battles